


Here Be Cartographers

by Snow



Category: Party Animals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Female Character of Color, James lacks killer instinct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...I am aware that you did not ask for a dragon-fighting AU.  And that a dragon-fighting AU for this fandom isn't particularly logical.  On the other hand it's Ashika.  She totally would fight a dragon and rescue Scott, wouldn't she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Be Cartographers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comradeocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradeocean/gifts).



> Betaed and encouraged by the wondrous stars.

"Ashika? A little help here?"

Ashika throws a glance over at James who seems to have managed to drop his sword, before dodging back with her own weapon to slash at the dragon's tail before it has a chance to lash out at her. "Bit busy. Matt?"

"On it."

Ashika turns her attention back to the dragon, trusting Matt to have James' back. The dragon, however, seems to have momentarily become distracted by another band of sword-fighters making their way up the hill. Ashika lets it stay turned away, taking the opportunity to catch her breath. She figures that if James still needed her he would call for her help again.

She's still focussed on tracking where the dragon has gone when Matt manages to sneak up behind her. Well, he makes it to five feet behind her, before she spins to face him, sword out. She drops it a long moment after realizing it's him, just to let Matt sweat.

"James okay then?" she asks.

"No," Matt says with the sure twinkle in his eye that means he's speaking complete crap. "Unfortunately he would only accept help from you, so he perished shortly after I arrived, falling on his own sword while I held off the dragon."

Ashika raises her own voice, because she's sure James is nearby. "All that tells me is that James needs to fight a little more aggressively, and keep a better eye on his own sword."

"Yeah, well, he takes it badly when I say that," a voice off to her side says.

Ashika blinks at the new addition, but James is stepping in front of her before Ashika says anything. "Jo. Wasn't expecting to see you here," he mutters.

She just laughs. "Of course you weren't. I'm afraid that for all that you seem to have stolen my intel, you don't seem to have done anything much with it. Apart from get yourself almost killed."

"Going to prove your little team can do better?" James asks.

"Well, there _are_ actual lives in danger," Jo replies. "Probably for the best if you let those of us with experience do the rescuing of hostages."

Ashika lifts an eyebrow. "James might not be able to fight a dragon, but he makes a decent distraction for it."

Jo shakes her head. "Thanks but no thanks. I don't need your version of a solution."

"Your loss," Ashika says, wiping the dragon blood off her sword and sheathing it. She glances dismissively over Jo's backup as she turns to go. Jo doesn't call after her to stop her, but Ashika figures that she, Matt and James can wait until the others fail to destroy the dragon before stepping back in.

James is standing a little further back, distancing himself from the scene, while Matt sends the other group withering looks every time one of their attacks fails to damage the dragon.

"Admit it," Ashika mutters to him. "You think he's hot."

Matt sputters. "Of course I don't. He's all...well-intentioned and he probably has a major hero complex."

Ashika grins. "I had been joking."

"Shut up," Matt says. "I hate you."

"Of course you do. Think we should go in and help them, or wait for them to ask for it?"

"We could be waiting a long time. I hate waiting."

"Rescue it is. In a second, when they feel more overwhelmed."

Matt shoots her a devious smile. "Do we have a plan of attack beyond rescue and having James distract the dragon?"

"I don't think I like that plan," James says.

"I shall nobly distract the dragon, then," Matt volunteers. "Just make sure they make a note of that on my gravestone. 'He died nobly and bravely and not at all like a coward.'"

Ashika laughs. "You want it phrased exactly like that?"

"Yes please. If you want to make the first part read 'Beloved Distraction' I won't object to that either."

James has that wrinkle on his forehead that means he doesn't understand Matt at all and that he's probably going to ask Ashika to explain him soon. She's not sure she could manage that this time. "You should explain the plan to Jo, so she doesn't have Danny or Kirsty attack us," she tells him instead.

He nods seriously. "I think I can manage that."

"And I'm going to go to find the hostage."

"Make sure you check that she's not a dragon-spawn in disguise before you rescue her," Matt suggests.

"Is that something I have to worry about?" Ashika asks.

Matt shrugs. "It seems like it might be?"

"Right." She rolls her eyes, and then James is gesturing everyone forward. Ashika heads straight to the cave. No need to make the hostage wait for any longer, now that they've decided to help with the rescue, Jo's pride be damned.

The hostage isn't a dragon-spawn, but it's also not a princess. Ashika looks the young man over carefully. "You a prince, at least?" she asks when she goes to cut off the ropes keeping him in the cave.

"No. Definitely not. Sorry. I do appreciate the rescue anyway."

"Yeah, you better," Ashika says. "Though possibly you'll appreciate it more once it's over. Because right now all I've done is make it more likely that the dragon will decide to toast us both."

The former hostage quirks a smile. "Thanks so much for pointing that out. That warm fuzzy feeling I have inside must be safety."

Ashika returns his smile. "You don't look like you're on fire, so that must be it."

"Well, I have a feeling that I'm safer inside the cave than out there, so might I stall leaving a little longer while I ask your name?"

Ashika narrows her eyes. "Are you sure you're not a prince? You _sound_ like a prince."

"Charming?"

"No. Arrogant beyond belief."

"Ah. No, I'm afraid that's all me. A name, though? I'm Scott."

"Ashika."

"Lovely to meet you."

"Only because I just rescued you."

"Well, yes, that does affect my feelings on the matter, somewhat. I'm sure your company would be a pleasure under any circumstances, though."

"Prove it," Ashika says.

"Pardon?"

"When we're back in the city spend time with me in a me not saving your life context, and see if you enjoy it as much."

"I'm sure I'll enjoy it more," Scott replies.

Ashika shrugs. She's not impressed yet. "Like I said. Prove it."

And so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate comments, including constructive criticism.


End file.
